Blue Heat
Blue Heat '''is a 2018 action short film that takes place in the late 1980's, more specifically, the spring of 1988. It was directed by Lazar Dragojlovic and Þórarinn Gunnar Óskarsson and stars Hjörtur Logi Þorgeirsson as Damon Jones, Arnþór Birkir Sigurðsson as Lt. McCormack, Þórarinn Gunnar Óskarsson as Cobra, and Lazar Dragojlovic as Don Frank Vincenzo. The film spawned the sequel, Blue Heat 2: Revelations later in 2019. Synopsis A retired Los Angeles Police Detective, Damon Jones, infiltrates the headquarters of the Vincenzo Mafia Plot '''Rylance on the Run Hendford Rylance is on the run from the Vincenzo Mafia, but they find in the woods. Rylance meets Frank Vincenzo and Cobra. Vincenzo orders him to give them something, Rylance hands Cobra a box, which it's contents are unknown. Vincenzo signals to Rylance that he's good to go, Rylance runs a bit and Cobra shoots him in the leg. Vincenzo then takes the final shot Lieutenant's Visit While Damon Jones is minding his own business in his cabin where he hides in retirement, the Police Lieutenant of the LAPD, Lt. McCormack visits him. McCormack tries to convince Damon to take one more assignment, Damon refuses until McCormack reveals that the killer of Damon's family Vincenzo was still alive, even though Damon was convinced that he killed him. McCormack filled Damon in on all of the info he has and Damon decides to take the assignment Infiltration of Vincenzo's Hideout Outside the Hideout Almost nearing Vincenzo's hideout, Damon spots armed guards from the Mafia. Damon is able to take the first wave of guards one by one with relative ease, but then he gets surrounded by a second wave. Damon is able to take them all out, but some were conscious enough to report Damon's presence to Vincenzo. Inner Workings Sitting beside his bodyguard, Cobra, his Consigliere, Joel Galtem Lorenzo, and his uncle, Donald Vincenzo. They discuss striking matters of the Mafia, such as their unfinished business with the Rossetti family, which Donald, was supposed to take care of. Frank gets a report that Damon has infiltrated the hideout, and so all four of them move out. Inside the Hideout Standing right outside the hideout, Damon is faced with a few guards. He used his skill in stealth to go around them or stealthily incapacitate them. To reach Vincenzo, Damon hid in a wheelbarrow, pretending to be a dead body. While Damon was being moved, Vincenzo notice that something was off about the body in the wheelbarrow, Damon then knocked out Donald Vincenzo, who was moving him and then stood against Frank Vincenzo. Damon's Resignation Vincenzo sent Cobra to take care of Damon. After Damon and Cobra fought for a short while, Cobra mysteriously disappeared. Then Vincenzo decided to take on Damon in hand to hand combat and he threw away his gun. During the difficult fight against Vincenzo it seemed that Damon may have lost, but then he spots Vincenzo's gun, takes it, takes one shot where he shot Vincenzo in the heart. Vincenzo falls dead to the ground and Damon sits down and lights a cigarette. And then, from the rooftop of Vincenzo's hideout, Rolf comes and calls Damon's name. Damon turns around in confusion, and Rolf utters the words: "Jesus Man." Cast * Hjörtur Logi Þorgeirsson as Damon Jones * Arnþór Birkir Sigurðsson as Lt. McCormack * Þórarinn Gunnar Óskarsson as Cobra * Lazar Dragojlovic as Don Frank Vincenzo * Arnþór Árni Logason as Hendford Rylance * Hörður Þór Hafsteinsson as Donald Vincenzo and Rolf * Oddgeir Aage Jensen as Consigliere Joel Galtem Lorenzo Category:Released Films Category:Blue Heat Series